Você não está sozinho
by sdefogo
Summary: Songfic em resposta ao desafio da Anamateia.


Espero que gostem...

* * *

_Você não está sozinho_

Você se mantinha em silêncio. Os "bips" do aparelho ligado ao seu coração ecoavam friamente pelo quarto asséptico. Suas dores amenizadas por analgésicos o mantinham focado em seu estado crítico e lhe arrancavam expressões de desconforto quando mexia o corpo.

Sentado ao seu lado seu amigo fitava o chão, silencioso.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Always remember you´re never alone _

Eu sei que você preferia não estar consciente nesses poucos minutos depois que acorda do sono profundo, posso ver a agonia que as lembranças lhe causam.

Mesmo não demonstrando você os considerava sua família, uma família criada pelo sofrimento e crueldade e agora destruída pelos mesmos motivos que a ligava.

_So the life you knew is shattered,_

_Like the mirror on the wall_

_And familiar have scattered,_

_beyond anyone´s recall._

_And the passion that once drove you,_

_Turn to anger and despair,_

_We have been there._

Mesmo das sombras sinto a raiva e o desespero consumindo a sua chama. No começo eles, a sua atípica família, eram a sua corda guia enquanto lutava no sombrio mundo em que viviam. Depois, você encontrou a equipe que lhe mostrou um mundo diferente, tão diferente que você não soube como agir no começo. E esta equipe lhe deu esperanças, você não estava mais perdido.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

Mas, o que lhe pareceu num piscar de olhos, as pessoas se distanciaram. Eram apenas vultos que o lembravam de quando você enxergava com clareza o caminho a sua frente, o caminho que todos eles queriam para você. E você voltou a prosseguir cego pelo próprio orgulho e amargo passado, se agarrando com desespero a sua corda guia.

_So you find yourself in darkness,_

_When all you knew was light_

_And your fear turns to anger,_

_But you don´t know how to fight._

_Sit quit in the darkness,_

_Hear the message of your heart, _

_That´s where we all start._

E agora, deitado em uma cama de hospital, o que restou de sua família, abalada e danificada como você, esperando, só esperando o que o futuro trará, incapazes de lutarem como os vi lutarem a alguns anos. Guerreiros caídos e sem rumo.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

Dou um passo à frente, o galho de árvore me aceitando como se eu devesse estar aqui. Agacho-me e espero alguns segundos para ver seus olhos intensos sobre mim, arregalados e surpresos. Dou um sorriso sincero, mas reservado. Nós sempre soubemos quando o outro estava por perto.

Retiro do meu bolso algo que lhe fará lembrar como era aquele mundo diferente, o qual eu descobri como você, com as mesmas pessoas. Você arregala ainda mais seus olhos, uma expressão de confusão e descrença que fazem aumentar meu sorriso.

Você se mexe, mas seus ferimentos são sérios e um gemido sai de sua boca atraindo os olhos azuis, quase brancos, de seu amigo. Com a rapidez esperada, seu amigo entende o que está acontecendo e abre a janela por onde vocês me vêem.

Faço um agradecimento silencioso para o ser que seguro na mão. Sinto a gratidão vindo dele e um calor incomum e levemente incômodo percorre rapidamente meu corpo por alguns instantes.

Eu retiro meu lançador, o preparo e lanço. Você a pega no ar com a facilidade de sempre. Suas emoções são tantas e tão intensas que a dor não o incomoda mais. Momentaneamente o quarto é inundado por uma luz vermelha e eu me levanto para ir embora.

Com um movimento brusco seus olhos retornam a me olhar aliviados. Por eu ainda estar aqui? Por não ter me esquecido de você? Por tê-la salvado das garras da Abadia?

Você confirma com a cabeça uma única vez, decidido. E eu rio com vontade. Você consegue ver o caminho novamente?

Seu sorriso sincero que vejo é tão especial quanto a nossa ligação e você sabe disso. Eu lhe dou um sorriso que só você decifraria, enquanto sinto a presença do meu tigre me envolver com harmonia, depois volto às sombras onde posso ser verdadeiro. Nós não precisamos de palavras para conversar.

Vejo seus olhos rubros fecharem, sua mão segurando com firmeza a beyblade. Ao cair no sono eu vou embora com seu rosto calmo e com um leve sorriso em seus lábios cravados em minha mente sabendo que você entendeu.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always remember you´re never alone_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Always..._

* * *

Música _Always remember (you´re never alone) _de Roger Whittaker

Se vocês não descobriram quem são as pessoas lá vai: Rei, que conseguiu salvar a Dranzer, Kai que se recuperava no hospital e Tala, o último dos Demolition boys que saíra vivo e relativamente ileso da Abadia.

Eu sempre achei que Rei não era tão "simples" como os outros achavam. ; ) e aqui ele e Kai tem uma forte ligação de amizade, só isso. =)


End file.
